


The purple dress

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Nel periodo dopo la seconda guerra mondiale Clint e Nick si incontrano casualmente in un bar e iniziano una relazione. Sesso, omicidi, altro sesso. Sarà più facile nascondere di essere gay o non far pensare che un uomo di colore stia frequentando una ragazza bianca?





	The purple dress

C'era qualcosa capace di dare a Clint un brivido lungo la schiena al pensiero di comprare un vestito da donna e un paio di tacchi alti e indossarli poi veramente in pubblico. Poteva essere il fatto che sarebbe stato visto come un criminale se qualcuno avesse capito che era davvero un uomo vestito da donna quando fosse uscito di casa.  
Tutto era iniziato quando il padrone del circo dove Clint era cresciuto gli aveva fatto indossare il costume più striminzito del mondo per farlo esibire con l'arco e le frecce. Il costume a malapena gli copriva l'inguine e i capezzoli mentre si esibiva per la folla, a piedi e talvolta a cavallo, tirando frecce a bersagli e assicurandosi che la gente si ricordasse del mitico Hawkeye. Suo fratello Barney lo aveva preso in giro per quel vestito sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva indossato e Clint aveva capito in fretta che non era il caso di dire a nessuno che a lui non dispiaceva troppo, che la gonna lo faceva sentire bene in effetti.  
Barney se n'era andato via troppo presto, richiamato dall'esercito a fare il suo dovere per la patria, ma Clint era stato ancora troppo giovane quando era scoppiata la guerra e ancora non aveva nemmeno diciotto anni quando questa era finita. Senza un fratello maggiore a controllare che nessuno si approfittasse da lui era stato facile per chi era in una posizione di potere nel circo invischiare Clint nel giro della "sicurezza" e portarlo in giro ad uccidere malviventi per soldi.  
Dopo anni passati a girare la nazione col circo, esibendosi con le sue frecce davanti al pubblico e uccidendo gente nelle ombre, Clint dovette fermarsi mentre il circo ripartiva ancora. Nessuno si preoccupò veramente per lui, l'ennesimo ragazzo che era fuggito per unirsi a loro, non era stato il primo e non sarebbe stato l'ultimo.  
New York era diversa da qualsiasi altra città in cui Clint si fosse mai trovato e presto trovò il modo di lasciare le strade per prendersi un appartamento pidocchioso dove potesse almeno non dover temere per la propria vita anche durante il sonno.  
Ci volle tempo perché potesse riuscire a costruirsi un arco nuovo, comprarsi frecce e iniziare a fare una vita più normale di quella che aveva avuto fino a quel momento, ma Clint sapeva che ne valeva la pena se poteva finalmente essere l'unico a decidere cosa avrebbe fatto della propria vita, se poteva essere lui a decidere se qualcuno si meritava di essere ucciso o se sarebbe bastato darlo in consegna alla polizia.  
L'ultimo lavoro con Trickshot - il suo mentore - gli pesava ancora sulle spalle quando Clint riprese a lavorare come assassino in città, e non solo perché era difficile dimenticare l'essere traditi da qualcuno di cui ci si fidava, ma perché l'uomo prima di andarsene via col circo aveva messo in giro la voce che Hawkeye era lì e di certo non si sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo se qualcuno l'avesse ucciso tanto per fargli un favore.  
L'idea di indossare un vero vestito da donna per tornare a lavoro arrivò all'improvviso una mattina che Clint era uscito a fare la spesa: camminava tranquillo al centro del marciapiede quando la vista di un bellissimo vestito viola in una vetrina lo fece bloccare così di colpo che un povero ragazzino gli andò a sbattere contro la schiena.  
Clint sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto mostrare tutto quell'interesse in pubblico, ma non riusciva nemmeno a forzarsi ad andare via facendo finta di nulla senza guardare meglio quel vestito da donna che sembrava capace di far gridare la sua testa al pensiero di poter indossare qualcosa di simile.  
Si allontanò dicendosi che era stupido, che non gli serviva, che di certo non avrebbe potuto indossarlo in pubblico comunque. Eppure a sera ancora non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, e quando arrivò il giorno dopo Clint si preparò per uscire col solo pensiero di passare ancora "casualmente" davanti a quella vetrina e guardare quel vestito, capire magari perché l'idea lo tormentasse. Fece tutta la strada continuando a ripetersi che era un'idea stupida, più stupida delle sue solite stupide idee, e stava cercando di considerare tra sé e sé quanto sarebbe stato stupido riuscire a sfuggire ad una cattura per i suoi crimini come assassino solo per essere messo dentro per travestitismo.  
Si bloccò ancora una volta a quel pensiero, rendendosi conto che però non era detto lo avrebbero scoperto né per l'uno né per l'altro, e che se tanto stava già rischiando di finire in galera per un omicidio cosa sarebbe potuto cambiare se lo avesse commesso vestito da donna? Senza dimenticare che tutti i criminali che gli davano la caccia su richiesta di Trickshot non si sarebbero certo aspettati di veder passare una donna se avessero tenuto sotto controllo i bersagli che prendeva.

Il vestito fu la prima cosa che comprò, seguito da una parrucca bionda, e infine un paio di scarpe col tacco che lo mandarono dritto giù per terra dopo nemmeno un minuto da che le ebbe indossate per la prima volta.  
Continuava a ripetersi che l'idea del travestimento come mezzo di sfuggire all'attenzione degli altri criminali era buona anche se continuava ad uccidere gente vestito come semplicemente se stesso intanto che cercava di prendere il coraggio necessario da uscire di casa vestito da donna. Si prese il tempo di imparare a camminare sui tacchi come qualcuno che non avesse aspettato vent'anni della propria vita prima di vedere da così vicino un paio di scarpe da donna, e finì per rubare da un centro commerciale dei trucchi che applicò a sé stesso sera dopo sera, imitando le donne che aveva visto truccarsi mille volte al circo, finché non fu soddisfatto del risultato generale e di come la piccola mantella che ebbe preso con i saldi copriva le sue braccia abbastanza da nascondere i muscoli.

Uscire dal proprio appartamento vestito da donna lo fece sentire come la prima volta in cui Trickshot lo aveva portato fuori dal circo una notte dicendogli che avrebbe fatto un lavoro diverso, qualcosa di cui non poteva parlare a nessuno, qualcosa solo per lui perché si era dimostrato capace. Era un misto di euforia e nervosismo che faceva correre il suo cuore e lo portava a guardarsi attorno cercando di non farsi notare mentre tentava di capire se qualcuno lo stesse seguendo o avesse già attirato l'attenzione di qualche poliziotto.  
Arrivò fino alla porta di casa prima di rendersi conto che il suo vestito mancava di una cosa basilare di cui non aveva mai valutato bene l'importanza: tasche. Improvvisamente gli fu chiaro del perché le donne portassero sempre con sé una borsetta e ritornò a casa senza andare molto oltre che i limiti del proprio quartiere, prendendo l'uscita per un successo comunque visto che apparentemente nessuno lo aveva riconosciuto.  
Il secondo tentativo avvenne due settimane dopo, quando riuscì finalmente ad impadronirsi di una borsetta capiente abbastanza da contenere una pistola e un paio di coltelli, oltre che i suoi biscotti preferiti.

Il primo omicidio in tacchi lo lasciò con addosso la stessa tensione che non aveva più sperimentato da dopo i suoi primi quindici omicidi anni prima.  
La novità scemò in fretta omicidio dopo omicidio e presto Clint si ritrovò a godersi la libertà di poter girare vestito come voleva a prescindere da se dovesse ancora uccidere qualcuno o meno. Nessuno pareva pensare fosse possibile che qualcuno avesse davvero vestito i panni di una donna senza esserlo e anche se talvolta Clint notava un paio di persone osservarlo cercava di non preoccuparsi troppo, perlomeno non davanti a loro, vedendo di scomparire in fretta una volta girato l'angolo e di tenere "Cloe" chiusa nell'armadio per qualche giorno tanto per il sicuro.

Nick era tornato a New York dopo la guerra, dopo l'essere stato ritrovato dai piani alti e identificato come il soldato che era stato usato come cavia umana prima che il SuperSiero venisse somministrato a Rogers. Con Capitan America scomparso nei ghiacci e ciò che Nick aveva visto e vissuto negli Howling Commandos lui era improvvisamente il candidato ideale per essere il direttore dello SHIELD, la nuova agenzia che stava venendo creata in gran segreto in quei giorni per controllare minacce che altri non avrebbero saputo affrontare.  
L'idea di mettere un uomo di colore, per quanto decorato, al comando di un'agenzia non aveva esattamente fatto piacere a molti, ma se n'erano fatti una ragione e Nick aveva avuto non solo la prospettiva di poter fare come voleva per mandare avanti l'agenzia, ma di poter anche completare i propri studi completamente spesato dallo stato.  
In realtà il lavoro che era sembrato un sogno all'inizio si rivelava giorno dopo giorno sempre più noioso, man mano che la prospettiva di poter lasciare l'ufficio e tornare sul campo si faceva più remota. Nick sapeva che era il posto migliore per poter raddrizzare torti che altrimenti sarebbero stati ignorati per sempre, l'occasione per dare una seconda opportunità a qualcuno che non ne avrebbe mai avuto nemmeno una tanto per iniziare, ma ciò non gli impediva di lasciare l'ufficio qualche sera con un profondo senso di solitudine a stringergli lo stomaco insieme al bisogno di trovare dell'alcol capace di fargli dimenticare tutto ciò che aveva dovuto leggere nei rapporti.

Aveva appena preso in mano il proprio bicchiere di whiskey quando il suo sguardo cadde su quella che era forse la donna più bella che avesse mai visto. Lei non gli badava nemmeno, seduta in fondo al locale con un altro uomo, una mano di lei poggiata sul suo braccio, e sembrava che lui pendesse quasi dalle sue labbra, l'espressione di qualcuno che quasi non ci crede a ciò che sente. Nick sorseggiò il proprio alcol, senza togliere l'occhio di dosso alla coppia, considerando che certamente anche lui avrebbe guardato così quella donna se lei lo avesse degnato della stessa attenzione che lei aveva per quell'altro. Per un momento si chiese se sarebbe valsa la pena di farsi gettare fuori dal locale per aver fatto avances ad una donna bianca, solo per vedere se lei si sarebbe potuta interessare a lui più che a quel tizio che non sembrava avere nulla di speciale.  
Nick si bloccò col bicchiere a mezz'aria quando i due si alzarono dal tavolino, la donna che camminava davanti all'uomo, apparentemente diretti verso la toilette, e Nick si rese conto grazie ad un sesto senso sviluppato avendo costantemente a che fare con spie e persone sotto copertura, che si trattava in realtà di un uomo vestito da donna.  
Passò lo sguardo dai due ormai spariti dietro la porta dei bagni al barista che lo aveva servito, da lui agli altri presenti. Nessuno sembrava aver notato niente di strano.  
Nick non aveva idea di chi fosse la persona che aveva deciso di vestirsi da donna per abbordare qualcuno in un locale così pubblico, rischiando di essere gettati in galera per chissà quanto, ma improvvisamente tutta l'attrazione che aveva provato inizialmente si moltiplicò al pensiero che tutta la bellezza fosse accompagnata da una scelleratezza tale da rendere quel qualcuno forse la persona più interessante che avesse incontrato da molto tempo.

Quando Clint uscì dai bagni sorrise appena, mettendosi la borsetta sotto un braccio prima di dirigersi verso il bancone, rilassato con la consapevolezza che nessuno avrebbe trovato almeno per un po' il corpo che aveva nascosto. Si rese conto piuttosto in fretta di avere qualcuno che lo fissava, ma invece di scappare a gambe levate si voltò a sua volta a fissare l'uomo. Se aveva pensato che qualcuno avesse smascherato il piccolo segreto che nascondeva sotto i vestiti si sorprese a trovare un uomo di colore a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso che non sembrava affatto disgustato. Tutt'altro.  
"Buona sera." Gli fece un mezzo cenno l'uomo.  
Clint abbozzò un sorriso e si sedette più comodo sullo sgabello. "Buona sera... perché non mi offre un drink?" Buttò lì alzando appena un sopracciglio, riuscendo a sorprendere Nick ancora di più.  
Improvvisamente il barista smise di pulire il bicchiere che aveva in mano, lo sguardo serio che passava da Clint a Nick, apparentemente disturbato dall'interazione tra loro due.  
Nick annuì e fece un cenno al barista perché gli desse qualsiasi cosa avrebbe ordinato.  
Clint chiese una birra accavallando le gambe e Nick dovette fare un certo sforzo per non abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue cosce, forzandosi a guardarlo solo in viso.  
Nick non aveva idea di chi potesse essere, ma era improvvisamente sicuro che fosse qualcuno che avrebbe potuto amare, decisamente qualcuno che sarebbe valso la pena corteggiare, anche se avesse voluto dire finire entrambi in galera alla fine.  
Clint non riusciva ad evitare di sorridere, il cuore che tornava a correre come le prime volte che era uscito infrangendo la legge. Fino a quel momento se aveva flirtato con uomini con quei vestiti addosso era stato solo per potergli far abbassare la guardia abbastanza da poterli uccidere più facilmente, ma era la prima volta che li usava per abbordare qualcuno che gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi portare a letto sul serio.  
Certo, c'era il piccolo problema che l'uomo a cui voleva fare gli occhi dolci era di colore e sarebbero potuti finire entrambi nei guai se fossero stati davvero un uomo di colore con una donna bianca, figurarsi se qualcuno li avesse controllati con più attenzione e si fosse accorto che si trattava in effetti di due uomini.  
Senza considerare che non era detto l'uomo sarebbe stato altrettanto interessato una volta scoperto che aveva una seria mancanza di seni.  
Non parlarono più dopo quello scambio, non davanti al barista che ormai sembrava aver deciso di rimanere lì a controllare niente di sconveniente succedesse nel suo locale, ma quando Clint si alzò dallo sgabello si assicurò di sfiorare appena una coscia dell'estraneo che gli aveva offerto il drink, lasciando poi il locale abbastanza lentamente da dargli il tempo di pagare il conto e seguirlo.  
Non si dissero nulla, non finché Clint non si fu infilato in un vicolo, seguito a poca distanza da Nick.  
Clint non aveva mai fatto niente di simile con qualcuno di cui non sapesse già almeno vagamente di potersi fidare, ma con l'uomo davanti nelle ombre dei palazzi non volle aspettare oltre, non a sentirsi così desiderato dopo tanto tempo, e gli si premette contro per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Nick non si lasciò sfuggire l'opportunità e lo strinse tra le proprie braccia, rispondendo subito al bacio, eccitandosi in fretta.  
Purtroppo succedeva lo stesso anche a Clint, e quando si rese conto che l'altro doveva per forza accorgersi che qualcosa non era tanto femminile sotto i suoi vestiti si scostò da lui almeno il tanto da poterlo guardare in viso, allarmato e temendo di dovergli dare un pugno in bocca per zittire qualche verso disgustato.  
Ma Nick non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro e anzi strinse le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, guardandolo negli occhi mentre provava a spingere appena il bacino contro il suo.  
Clint trattenne rumorosamente il respiro a quello, sorpreso a sentire l'uomo strofinare le loro erezioni nonostante i vestiti di mezzo. Un momento dopo si ritrovò a rivolgergli un gran sorriso, più eccitato di quanto non fosse stato in anni.  
"Da me? Sto qui vicino..."  
Nick si affrettò ad annuire, sporgendosi a rubargli un altro bacio veloce prima di lasciarlo andare, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo al pensiero di essere desiderato così a sua volta. Non vedeva l'ora di poter stare con lui in qualche luogo più sicuro di un vicolo, di poter scoprire come si chiamava e se ci fossero possibilità di poterlo veramente corteggiare.

Se Clint avesse vissuto in qualche quartiere più rispettabile di Brooklyn o se non fosse stato l'ennesimo irlandese considerato pazzo da chiunque lo conoscesse, le cose sarebbero potute mettersi male per loro mentre Nick lo seguiva verso casa. Per come erano le cose però nessuno batté ciglio a vedere l'uomo infilarsi in un fatiscente palazzo, né ad entrare l'appartamento di Clint dopo quella che ormai tutti pensavano essere una sua amante o parente.  
Clint non perse troppo tempo in convenevoli e di fretta si infilò in casa propria, aspettando quasi senza respirare che l'altro lo seguisse spingendo la porta che aveva lasciato appena socchiusa. Aspettò che fosse entrato per accendere la luce e richiudere la porta dietro di lui, guardando la sua conquista con un ampio ghigno. Per un momento Nick sembrò tendersi, quasi temendo che volesse incastrarlo in qualche modo in una situazione spinosa, fraintendendo l'eccitazione che Clint aveva in viso. Clint però non aveva intenzione di fare nulla per rovinare la serata, il vero motivo per cui era uscito vestito così quella sera ormai dimenticato.  
"Allora, come ti chiami?" Chiese facendo un passo avanti e sfiorandogli il petto.  
Nick coprì la sua mano con la propria, accarezzandogli le dita, lo sguardo che passava attento dal suo viso al resto del suo corpo, rilassandosi a vedere che non sembrava avere intenzione di tirar fuori un qualche coltello nascosto e fargliela pagare per qualche crimine vero o immaginato.  
"Nick. Tu?"  
Il sorriso di Clint si addolcì appena mentre l'uomo si sporgeva a cercare un bacio. "Clint." Mormorò, guardandolo per vedere se avrebbe reagito male.  
Nick però annuì appena, senza alcuna traccia di disgusto per quel che ormai aveva già ben capito essere il vero sesso di chi l'aveva sedotto.  
Invece Nick si avvicinò di più a lui, spostando una mano sul suo viso, e tracciò uno zigomo di Clint, ammirandolo per un momento prima di baciarlo ancora una volta. Sentì un brivido di piacere a sentire il ragazzo tra le sue braccia rilassarsi e cercare anzi di appoggiarglisi meglio.  
Lentamente Clint lo tirò con sé verso il piccolo letto nell'appartamento, senza volerlo davvero smettere di baciare, e in silenzio si dedicarono a spogliarsi a vicenda.

Nick si dovette fermare ad ammirare Clint quando riuscì a spogliarlo della mantella e del vestito che aveva usato quella sera, leccandosi le labbra inconsciamente a vedere l'uomo nudo davanti a sé. Clint ghignò appena a vedere la sua reazione e si liberò anche della parrucca da donna prima di sporgersi a baciare ancora l'uomo che si era portato a casa, felice di fargli sesso nonostante ora l'avesse visto per com'era. Nick di certo non dava segni di volersene andare. Anzi, gli si strinse contro, gemendo piano nel bacio a poter spingere l'erezione contro la sua.  
Finirono presto a letto, ancora presi a baciarsi e strofinarsi l'uno contro l'altro, eccitati, e Clint smise di baciarlo solo abbastanza a lungo da poter recuperare la vasellina e metterla in mano a Nick.  
Nick per conto suo assunse per un momento l'aria perplessa, ma poi intuì velocemente a cosa potesse servire e fu più che felice di potersi dedicare a prepararlo per il sesso, soprattutto una volta visto quanto più facile fosse effettivamente grazie a quella.  
Clint si rilassò sotto di lui, più che felice di poter allargare le cosce e lasciarlo fare mentre si dedicava ad esplorare l'uomo, le mani che scivolavano dalle sue spalle alle sue braccia muscolose, provando ad esplorare il suo petto e la schiena ampia.  
Gli scappò un gemito quando Nick lo penetrò lentamente con le dita e tentò di restare rilassato, desiderando solo averlo in sé il prima possibile.  
"Dopo di questo dovrai lasciarti invitare a cena..." Mormorò Nick, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso mentre muoveva lentamente le dita dentro di lui, deciso a non perdersi nemmeno una sfumatura delle sue espressioni.  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso che evaporò con un nuovo gemito.  
"Quando vuoi... non rifiuto di certo..."  
"Bravo ragazzo..." Mormorò Nick roteando il polso e facendolo gemere ancora.  
Presto Clint fu troppo impaziente per aspettare ancora e recuperò la crema dal vasetto per potersi dedicare a lubrificare l'erezione di Nick in fretta, godendosi come i gemiti dell'uomo si mischiavano ai suoi.  
"Dio, ti voglio ora..." Gemette, sperando che Nick si decidesse a sfilare le dita e considerarlo abbastanza pronto. Per quanto non gli fosse mai capitato di fare sesso con qualcuno altrettanto ben dotato quanto Nick.  
Nick si leccò le labbra e annuì, sfilando le dita da lui con la sua stessa impazienza. Erano anni che non trovava qualcuno che riuscisse ad eccitarlo a quel modo, senza contare che Clint era per lui bello come un angelo e quasi temeva che potesse scappare se lui avesse aspettato troppo.  
Clint si inarcò con un gemito roco quando Nick si spinse lentamente in lui, entrambi cercando di non fare troppo rumore per non rischiare di essere sentiti da qualche vicino attraverso i muri troppo sottili. Nick si abbassò a baciarlo ancora, eccitato, e soffocò così i suoni di entrambi quando iniziò a muoversi in lui. Clint si stringeva attorno a lui e cercava di andargli incontro ad ogni movimento, facendolo così impazzire. Nick spostò una mano su una coscia dell'uomo sotto di sé, stringendo e guidandolo a spostare le cosce meglio attorno ai propri fianchi per potersi spingere ancora più a fondo in lui.  
Clint rispondeva ai suoi tocchi come se gli potesse leggere nella mente.  
Sapeva di dover fare piano ma non riuscì ad evitare di gemere forte quando Nick finì per sfiorare la sua prostata tra le spinte. Si strinse meglio attorno a lui, quasi cercando di impedirgli di spostarsi oltre, e davanti allo spettacolo di Clint così perso nel piacere Nick non volle più frenarsi. Lentamente iniziò a prenderlo via via con più forza, finché anche il letto iniziò a sbattere contro il muro ad ogni sua spinta.  
"Nick..." Gemette Clint vicino al suo orecchio, aggrappato alle sue spalle, e Nick si sentì percorrere da un brivido.  
Non si sarebbe più fermato se solo avesse potuto. Voleva continuare a sentire l'uomo chiamarlo a quel modo, sentire i suoi gemiti e sapere che era lui a dargli piacere, sapere che era a lui che si aggrappava la notte nel letto e non qualcun altro.  
Clint cercò un altro bacio dalle sue labbra, eccitato, e provò a spingere i talloni contro le sue natiche, cercando di spingerselo meglio contro, perso nel piacere. Una parte di lui si chiedeva se potesse chiedere a Nick di morderlo e lasciargli addosso i segni di quella notte, per non rischiare di doversi domandare al mattino se non fosse stato solo un sogno.  
Finì presto per riversarsi tra loro con un gemito forte che Nick dovette soffocare in fretta premendo le labbra contro le sue. Clint rimase completamente senza forze dopo quello ma cercò di restare comunque aggrappato alle spalle dell'uomo sopra di sé, cercando di stimolarlo finché Nick lo seguì oltre il limite con un gemito che premette contro il suo collo.  
Clint sospirò soddisfatto, riprendendo fiato, e si dedicò ad accarezzare pigramente la schiena e la nuca di Nick, senza alcuna fretta di lasciarlo uscire dal proprio letto, e Nick non sembrò in alcun modo troppo desideroso di scappare, non dal modo in cui lo strinse tra le proprie braccia e si dedicò a baciargli lentamente il collo in risposta alle sue coccole, senza muoversi di un centimetro da sopra di lui.  
"Non scherzavo." Mormorò Nick dopo alcuni minuti, quando si fu deciso a sfilarsi da lui e sistemarglisi accanto nel lettino stretto.  
Clint era steso su un fianco, la testa sul suo petto per guadagnare un po' di spazio, e continuava a passare lentamente le dita tra i peli del suo petto.  
Nick gli accarezzò la nuca e Clint finalmente sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, la fronte aggrottata.  
"A proposito?"  
"Quella cena di cui ti dicevo." Specificò Nick, il cuore che batteva più forte alla speranza che Clint accettasse. "Lo so che non sarebbe facile, lo so benissimo. Ma mi piacerebbe poterti offrire la cena. E magari vederti ancora."  
Clint lo guardò con un misto di sorpresa e interesse, sollevandosi su un gomito per vedere meglio il suo viso.  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì." Annuì Nick, accarezzandogli un zigomo col dorso delle dita. "Non pensò che potrei più ritrovare qualcuno come te se ti lasciassi andare ora." Sbuffò un mezzo sorriso, sperando che accettasse.  
Clint si aprì in un gran sorriso e ridacchiò piano, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra molto più castamente di quanto non avesse fatto nel corso della serata.  
"Mai avuto uno spasimante vero."  
"Non hai ancora detto di sì." Gli fece notare Nick, per quanto più rilassato alla sua reazione.  
"Allora sì. Mi piacerebbe." Annuì lentamente, guardandolo ancora negli occhi. Sapeva anche lui che non sarebbe stato facile. Avrebbero dovuto inventare qualche scusa per essere entrambi nello stesso posto allo stesso momento tenendo anche in conto l'impossibilità di Nick di entrare in certi posti che erano aperti a Clint per quanto fosse considerato un po' feccia in quanto irlandese. Senza considerare che anche una volta superato quello scoglio non avrebbero certo potuto scambiarsi effusioni in pubblico, non se non volevano finire entrambi in prigione.  
Ma qualcosa in Nick gli faceva pensare che ne valesse assolutamente la pena, che potesse essere la strada giusta da percorrere per poter avere il suo francobollo di felicità.

Nick aveva lavorato abbastanza a lungo per agenzie governative da sapere che era meglio non dirlo come prima informazione personale da che iniziava a frequentare qualcuno, e tuttavia una parte di lui era tentata di dirlo a Clint, un po' per fare colpo, un po' per vedere come l’avrebbe presa. Decise però di tenerlo per sé almeno per il momento, di aspettare a quando fossero usciti più di una sera sola insieme. Sperando funzionasse.  
Avrebbe voluto invitare il ragazzo a cena fuori ma era acutamente conscio di come fosse impossibile per loro due entrare semplicemente in un qualsiasi locale, sedere allo stesso tavolo e lasciare che uno dei due pagasse per entrambi.  
Tanto valeva girare con un bersaglio sulla schiena.

Finirono per mettersi d'accordo per trovarsi in un diners una sera, fingendo di incontrarsi lì per la prima volta.  
Nick sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio panino per guardare Clint rivolgergli un sorriso, un frullato al cioccolato in mano.  
"È libero?" Chiese indicando il divanetto di fronte a Nick.  
Potevano entrambi sentire gli sguardi degli altri presenti addosso e Nick si finse altrettanto sorpreso.  
"Sì." Si lanciò uno sguardo attorno mentre Clint si accomodava davanti a lui.  
Anche se a distanza riuscì a sentire il proprietario del locale borbottare che era sempre il solito Clint, pazzo come un mulo, e improvvisamente capì perché Clint avesse suggerito di andare proprio lì. Si rilassò appena a sapere che lì il ragazzo era conosciuto come persona non particolarmente giudiziosa e che perciò forse avrebbero presso smesso di preoccuparsi di che compagnie frequentasse.  
Clint non riuscì ad aspettare più di cinque minuti prima di sorridergli, spingendo piano un piede contro il suo.  
"Le mangi quelle?" Chiese facendo un cenno alle sue patatine fritte.  
"Generalmente è per quello che si comprano." Sbuffò un sorriso Nick, anche se le avvicinò appena a lui, e Clint ne approfittò per rubargliene in fretta una.  
"Lo so, sto aspettando siano pronte le mie..." Ridacchiò piano, ignorando lo sguardo di rimprovero che gli lanciò il proprietario mentre gli portava finalmente la sua ordinazione.  
"Ehi, Clint, ci sono anche altri posti liberi." Gli fece notare, facendo un cenno ai vari tavoli vuoti che sarebbero stati molto più rispettabili per un ragazzo bianco che se avesse continuato a condividere il tavolo con un uomo di colore, ma Clint scrollò le spalle e prese un paio delle proprie patatine bollenti, rispondendogli con la bocca piena un momento dopo.  
"Sì, ma qui mi piace di più."  
"Sei pazzo..." Borbottò l'uomo allontanandosi, scuotendo la testa incredulo.  
Clint a quel commento si limitò a rivolgere un altro sorriso a Nick e poco dopo iniziò a fargli domande, cercando di conoscerlo meglio e al contempo cercando di mantenere su la facciata di chi avesse incontrato uno sconosciuto solo in quel momento.  
Nick faceva fatica a non rispondere ai suoi sorrisi, sempre più convinto che Clint fosse tanto pazzo quanto meraviglioso, e più di una volta si ritrovò a sospirare nel non potersi sporgere a baciarlo come avrebbe voluto.  
Rispondeva alle sue domande, per quanto talvolta facendogli notare quanto fosse curioso, e piano iniziò a porre domande di suo.  
Clint si lanciava in risposte animate, il cibo che finiva dimenticato per il momento, e allora Nick non riusciva ad evitare di rispondere, non con Clint impegnato a descrivergli la vita al circo, come avesse imparato a cavalcare che era poco più di un bambino e di come una volta fosse salito anche su un elefante.  
"Io una volta ho accarezzato un leone." Mormorò Nick, e Clint si bloccò, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati.  
"Tu- cosa?"  
"È stato durante la guerra..." Ridacchiò piano Nick. "Una delle rare giornate in cui tutto filava liscio. Io e la mia squadra trovammo questo vecchio leone. Era più che altro un enorme gatto, si lasciava accarezzare e tutto..."  
Fu il turno di Clint di guardarlo incredulo e meravigliato prima che gli tornasse a sorridere ancora, il piede che batteva piano contro il lato di quello di Nick sotto il tavolo.  
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederla quella scena."  
"Credo di averne una foto da qualche parte."  
"Dovrai farmela vedere."  
"Mm." Si limitò ad annuire, finendo le proprie patatine, senza volersi dilungare lì in pubblico su come sarebbero potuti andare a casa sua una sera di quelle.  
A notare che Nick non aveva più molte scuse per rimanere lì seduto Clint si affrettò a riprendere a mangiare, per poterlo seguire fuori se il proprietario avesse deciso che Nick stava occupando il posto che altri clienti avrebbero potuto utilizzare.  
"Quando hai lasciato l'esercito?" Chiese, in parte sinceramente curioso, in parte per dargli una motivazione per restare ancora.  
Nick tornò a guardarlo per un momento, quasi soppesando la propria risposta. "Non l'ho lasciato." Disse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Clint alzò le sopracciglia, guardandolo sorpreso. "Sei ancora nell'esercito? Ma la guerra è finita..."  
"Ci sarà sempre un'altra guerra prima o poi. Al momento sto lavorando altrove, ma sono sempre parte dell'esercito. Finiranno sempre per chiamarmi." Scrollò piano le spalle, senza volerne davvero parlare apertamente in un locale pubblico.  
Clint si limitò ad annuire lentamente, intuendo che ci doveva essere qualcosa sotto.  
Di certo non poteva immaginarsi di cosa Nick avesse passato a causa degli ufficiali e dottori che avevano deciso di usare poveri militari di colore come cavie per i loro sieri dei super soldati prima ancora di provare a darlo a chi davvero si era offerto di fare da tester ma aveva il colore di pelle "giusto". Non poteva sapere di come Nick avesse passato anni in giro per il mondo con gli Howling Commandos, non poteva sapere di come avesse sudato e sanguinato per arrivare al grado che aveva. Non aveva intenzione di buttar via tutto quello, insieme alla possibilità di poter fare qualche cambiamento se mai l'occasione si fosse presentata, solo perché la guerra era finita.  
Sì, ora Nick aveva lo SHIELD, ma aveva avuto gli Howling Commandos prima, e poi una parte nella CIA come una delle loro migliori spie, e una parte di lui gli diceva di rimanere allerta perché presto o tardi qualcuno avrebbe provato a togliergli ciò per cui aveva lavorato tutta la vita, che fosse lo SHIELD o il grado nell'esercito.  
Abbozzò un sorriso in quel momento, smettendo di giocare col proprio fazzolettino di carta, e tornò a guardare Clint negli occhi. Clint lo osservava attentamente, masticando in silenzio, e Nick ebbe non per la prima volta la netta sensazione che il ragazzo fosse più intelligente di quanto non volesse dimostrare. Non si sarebbe stupito troppo se Clint avesse iniziato ad intuire quante cose ancora gli teneva nascoste prima ancora che Nick si fosse sentito pronto a parlarne da sé.  
Ma Clint abbozzò un sorriso e si infilò in bocca il resto del proprio panino piuttosto che chiedere altro.

Clint aspettò soltanto di essere ad una distanza decente dal diner per spingere una spalla contro quella di Nick, senza riuscire a reprimere un sorriso, felice di poter passare la serata in sua compagnia.  
Nick gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso e si guardò rapidamente attorno prima di prenderlo per un gomito e trascinarlo in un vicolo secondario non appena si fu accertato non ci fosse nessuno a notarli.  
Clint ghignò apertamente, lasciandosi guidare, e non appena furono nascosti dalle ombre si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, felice di poterlo finalmente fare. Nick se lo attirò più vicino, approfondendo il bacio, e si godette il poterlo tenere tra le proprie braccia, il sentire Clint rispondere alla sua stretta e ai suoi baci.  
"Ti va ancora il cinema?" Chiese Nick tra i baci, passando lentamente una mano lungo la sua schiena, osando ora che sapeva nessuno li avrebbe potuti guardare male o indicarli alla polizia.  
Clint annuì senza volersi veramente separare dalle sue labbra, cercando di memorizzare il momento per il futuro, nel caso finisse per perdere tutto troppo presto. Ma Nick non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo scappare e gli diede un ultimo bacio prima di forzarsi a separarsi da lui, sfiorandogli una mano.

Clint si infilò nella sala per secondo, eccitato come un ragazzino, e invece di scendere gli scalini per avvicinarsi ai posti migliori nella sala semi vuota si fermò all'ultima fila. Non si curò nemmeno di sopprimere il proprio sorriso nella semi oscurità e si sedette accanto a Nick, felice di non doversi davvero nascondere troppo. Chi avrebbe fatto caso a qualcuno seduto nell'ultima fila durante il film, con il buio e la musica fin troppo alta lì dietro?  
Nick gli lanciò un mezzo sguardo, senza fidarsi troppo a mostrare tutto il suo interesse per lui finché il film non fosse iniziato.  
Clint però era troppo impaziente di poterlo finalmente prendere per mano in pubblico e continuava a battere un piede per terra, chiedendosi se poi c'era qualche possibilità Nick lo volesse seguire a casa.  
Non era mai stato ad un appuntamento con qualcuno e anche se Nick non aveva potuto materialmente pagare per lui a cena sapevano entrambi qual era il pensiero dietro a tutto ciò che stavano facendo e un po' si sentiva tornato a quando aveva appena tredici anni e viveva la sua prima cotta.  
Aspettò a malapena che le luci si spegnessero del tutto e la pellicola iniziasse a girare per spostare appena una mano sul bracciolo, il cuore che correva all'impazzata mentre osava sfiorare la mano di Nick in pubblico.  
Percepì più che sentire Nick trattenere il respiro, l'uomo che controllava rapidamente gli altri presenti per assicurarsi nessuno li degnasse di uno sguardo, ma poi Nick stesso provò a spostare la propria mano sopra la sua, intrecciando le loro dita.  
Clint sospirò appena, rilassandosi contro lo schienale, e nemmeno badò più veramente al film, più preso a godersi il calore del suo tocco, la sensazione delle sue dita tra le proprie. Il suo cuore sembrava esplodere a sentire che anche Nick voleva tenergli la mano in pubblico. Sorrise, guardando le loro mani nella semi oscurità, e accarezzò piano il mignolo di Nick col pollice, desiderando solo poter restare così con lui il più a lungo possibile.

Finirono nuovamente nell'appartamento di Clint dopo il cinema, impazienti di tornare a baciarsi, impazienti di poter avere l'intimità che avevano agognato per tutta la sera.  
Fu solo quando furono ormai soddisfatti, ore dopo, e rimasero stesi l'uno accanto all'altro nel suo piccolo letto, che Clint si decise a porgli la domanda che gli frullava in testa da un po'.  
"Sicuro che non ti crea problemi che giri con una gonna di tanto in tanto?" Chiese a bassa voce, passando lentamente le dita tra i peli sul petto di Nick.  
Nick si sistemò meglio il cuscino sotto la testa e gli accarezzò pigramente le spalle. "Nemmeno un po'. Ammetto che mi ha sorpreso all'inizio, ma se a te piace a me non crea problemi. Finché non finisci arrestato, penso che tu abbia delle belle gambe." Ghignò appena, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Clint sentì un peso scivolare via dalle sue spalle e si strinse meglio contro di lui, ricambiando il bacio.  
"Un po' penso tu sia folle." Mormorò Nick tra i baci. "Ma è un tipo di pazzia che mi piace direi."  
"Oh, non hai visto nemmeno la metà della mia follia..." Sbuffò Clint, baciandolo ancora mentre provava a salire ancora una volta sopra di lui.

La realtà era che a Clint sarebbe piaciuto terribilmente potergli mostrare esattamente quanto fosse folle ma, anche se Nick continuava a sembrare più che incline a qualsiasi cosa Clint gli mostrava giorno dopo giorno di se stesso, ancora si frenava non volendo che l'uomo scappasse a gambe levate a sapere cosa faceva per vivere.  
La verità venne a galla senza che Clint lo avesse davvero programmato quando una sera decisero di trovarsi fuori a mangiare e Clint si presentò col suo vestito, solo per vedere la reazione di Nick una volta che lo avesse visto indossare qualcosa che avrebbe reso molto più accessibile fare sesso in bagno se ne avessero avuto voglia.  
Nick non riuscì a togliergli gli occhi di dosso per tutta la cena, cercando di non farsi notare per non venir linciato per aver fissato a quel modo una donna bianca. Ma per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva ad evitare di essere fin troppo cosciente di come la gonna si sollevasse appena quando Clint accavallava le gambe, di come sarebbe stato poter sollevare la stoffa e poterlo palpare come gli era concesso solo quando erano rinchiusi nell'appartamento del ragazzo.  
Nick strinse i denti a vedere vari altri uomini osservare con un po' troppa attenzione quello che stava iniziando a considerare il suo uomo, e masticò con rabbia la propria cena mentre lanciava sguardi carichi di astio allo sconosciuto che prendeva posto accanto a Clint e gli chiedeva come si chiamasse e se potesse offrirgli da bere.  
Per poco rovesciò il proprio sgabello per la fretta di seguire Clint in bagno quando lo vide lasciare la sala da pranzo, impaziente di poterlo stringere a sé e baciare e reclamare come suo.  
Clint quasi gli si lanciò in braccio quando vide Nick aprire la porta dei bagni, chiaramente cercando lui. Nick lo sollevò per le cosce e lo spinse contro una parete, le labbra che cercavano le sue per poterlo baciare con foga senza sprecare un secondo di più.

Nick si prese a malapena il tempo di guardare da vicino come fosse vestito Clint per poter registrare nella propria memoria come il vestito fasciasse i suoi fianchi e la mantella le sue spalle muscolose, nascondendole dal resto del mondo. Si leccò le labbra mentre tornava a baciarlo, le mani che scendevano ad accarezzare i fianchi del suo uomo mentre si dedicava a sollevargli la gonna, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di spingergli subito contro il bacino.  
Clint gemette roco, senza nemmeno pensare di tenere sotto controllo la propria voce a sentire l'erezione di Nick strofinare contro la sua. Non aveva desiderato altro per ore e adesso lo faceva uscire di testa la lentezza con cui l'uomo sollevava la sua gonna. Chiuse gli occhi quando Nick finalmente spostò le mani sotto la stoffa e gli accarezzò le cosce.  
Nick non riuscì a sopprimere un ghigno a sentire al tatto il coltello che Clint aveva infilato nella propria giarrettiera. Non disse nulla, chiedendosi se lo avesse portato per difesa personale - cosa alquanto probabile - ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere vedere Clint usare realmente un coltello contro qualcuno, e improvvisamente si ritrovò a fare un verso, sorprendentemente più eccitato di prima.  
Lasciò scivolare le mani più in alto, fino a poter stringere le natiche del suo amante e godette del modo in cui il respiro di Clint si faceva più corto in anticipazione di ciò che stava per succedere.  
Clint tirò fuori un gemito quando i polpastrelli di Nick iniziarono a massaggiare la sua apertura e cercò di strofinare il bacino contro il suo, eccitato.  
"Nick..." Lo chiamò col fiato corto, pensando solo vagamente a quanto erano esposti. Sapeva che nascondersi sarebbe dovuta essere la priorità ma Nick era lì a toccarlo come se non avesse potuto aspettare un secondo di più e lui non si era mai sentito così desiderato. Gemette ancora, cercando di spingersi incontro alle sue dita, sperando lo penetrasse e preparasse prima di prenderlo lì dov'erano, e chiuse gli occhi quando Nick inclinò il viso per spingersi sotto il suo mento a baciargli e mordergli il collo.  
Clint cercò in ogni modo di strofinare il bacino contro l'uomo, soffrendo di come la sua erezione era ancora intrappolata sotto la stoffa del vestito. Spostò una mano dalla spalla di Nick alla sua cintura, cercando di aprirla in fretta, impaziente di averlo, ma improvvisamente la porta dietro al suo amante si aprì e il tempo sembrò congelarsi.  
Nick si irrigidì tra le sue braccia, senza osare lasciarlo andare né spostarsi da dov'era per poter comunque fare da scudo a Clint e non lasciar vedere a quello che li aveva scoperti che era ancora peggio di come sembrava e non erano solo stati colti nel tentativo di fare sesso interraziale, ma che Clint era in realtà un uomo vestito da donna.  
L'uomo sgranò gli occhi, sconvolto, e per un momento in cui il tempo sembrò dilatarsi regnò solo il silenzio. Clint pregò che potesse essere qualcuno a cui non interessava, qualcuno che si sarebbe fatto i fatti propri.  
Contro ogni loro speranza l'uomo divenne di una sfumatura color pulce in viso in tempo record e li additò con una smorfia piena di rabbia e disgusto, aprendo la bocca per urlare oscenità. Fu subito chiaro che avrebbe fatto accorrere tutti gli altri e li avrebbero dati in mano alla polizia, se non li linciavano subito.  
Senza nemmeno pensarci Clint spostò la mano sul proprio coltello e lo lanciò contro l'uomo.  
Lo sconosciuto era riuscito giusto ad iniziare ad urlare la prima sillaba dei suoi insulti quando il coltello si conficcò nel suo cranio.  
Il tonfo del corpo che cadeva sul pavimento tirato a lucido sembrò un suono terribile come a Clint sembrò di non averne sentito da anni. Non era tanto in effetti per l’orrore di ciò che aveva fatto, o preoccupazione per un'ipotetica accusa di omicidio, quanto il pensiero raggelante che Nick avrebbe potuto reagire a ciò che aveva fatto per proteggerlo spingendolo via, non volendogli più rivolgere la parola, cambiando completamente idea su di lui.  
Nick rimase in silenzio, fissando il cadavere per terra prima di voltarsi lentamente a guardarlo in viso, cercando di capire se fosse stato un colpo fortunato o se tenesse tra le braccia un assassino di cui non aveva mai sospettato.  
Clint deglutì, nervoso, guardandolo negli occhi, e si strinse nelle spalle dopo un momento.  
"Ci lincerebbero." Mormorò debolmente.  
Nick annuì e lo baciò rapidamente sulle labbra, cercando di comunicargli a quel modo che anche se lo stava lasciando andare, anche se stava facendo un passo indietro, non era perché era arrabbiato con lui. Sapeva benissimo anche lui cosa avrebbero affrontato se l'uomo avesse detto a chiunque ciò che aveva visto.  
Clint sentì una stretta allo stomaco a vedere Nick avvicinarsi alla porta e cercò di sistemarsi il vestito, il cervello che correva mentre si chiedeva se stesse per perderlo definitivamente o se Nick lo avrebbe addirittura additato come assassino a quelli al di fuori del bagno.

Fu colto completamente alla sprovvista invece quando Nick si limitò a chiudere la porta dei bagni per poi afferrare il cadavere che giaceva per terra e trascinarlo in uno stallo vuoto. Clint lo seguì, sorpreso e curioso, e osservò Nick sedere l'uomo sulla tazza come fosse stato lì impegnato a fare le proprie cose prima di tornare alla porta per chiuderla a chiave.. Con un sangue freddo invidiabile Nick procedette col prendere dei fazzoletti e ripulire il pavimento dal sangue. Fino ad allora ancora non si erano detti niente, e Clint stava seriamente iniziando a chiedersi se non fosse incappato casualmente in un altro assassino. Nick si disfò anche dei fazzoletti e si lavò le mani col sapone prima di tornare a guardare Clint, passando lo sguardo su di lui da capo a piedi in un modo calcolatore che non aveva mai avuto, non con lui.  
"Non era il tuo primo omicidio."  
Sarebbe dovuta essere una domanda ma entrambi sentivano che era più un'affermazione, Nick che faceva sapere come fosse lampante nella sua postura, nel modo in cui Clint non aveva l'aria di essere in panico o l'aria preoccupata o la minima traccia di rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto. Ciò che mostrava, ciò che provava visibilmente era solo paura di quale potesse essere la reazione di Nick.  
"No." Ammise Clint, osservandolo a sua volta. "E non è la prima volta che ne vedi uno da dopo la guerra." Considerò, lo sguardo che passava dal viso di Nick alle sue mani, alla sua postura in generale.  
Troppo tranquillo, troppo meticoloso per non aver pensato più di una volta - e forse anche avuto l'opportunità di farlo fisicamente - a come disfarsi di un cadavere.  
"No." Sbuffò un mezzo sorriso Nick, guardandolo ancora per un momento prima di avvicinarglisi. "È per il mio lavoro. Tu?"  
"Pure io." Annuì Clint, osservandolo con interesse, ma visto che Nick non sembrava disgustato o arrabbiato con lui provò ad allungare una mano verso la sua, per poterla stringere piano. "Spero non sia troppo per te." Mormorò a bassa voce.  
"L'hai ucciso per impedirgli di denunciare entrambi." Scosse appena la testa, guardandolo negli occhi. "Sono solo curioso di cosa fai per vivere." Ammise, anche se allo stesso tempo tornava ad avvicinarglisi di più, iniziando a spingerlo piano contro il muro come prima.  
Clint abbozzò un sorriso, sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena. "Te ne avrei parlato più in là."  
"Come io del mio lavoro." Annuì Nick, continuando a guardarlo in viso mentre lo spingeva con delicatezza con la schiena contro il muro.  
Clint si morse il labbro e decise di provare a spingergli ancora incontro il bacino. C'era qualcosa di eccitante nel modo in cui Nick aveva l'aria di aver visto qualsiasi cosa in vita sua e non si potesse più sorprendere, nell'efficienza che aveva avuto nel liberarsi di ogni prova che potesse far intuire a chiunque fosse entrato che qualcosa era accaduto. Certo, avrebbero ritrovato il corpo forse alla chiusura del locale, ma per allora loro sarebbero stati molto lontani da lì.  
Non si sorprese troppo a trovare che Nick era ancora tanto eccitato quanto lui e l'uomo anzi ricambiò il movimento, strofinandosi contro di lui.  
"Pensavo a quanto sarebbe stato erotico vederti lanciare il coltello contro qualcuno ed ecco che l'ho visto e devo ammettere che non ho mai visto nessuno così veloce." Mormorò Nick, strappando un gemito a Clint mentre si strofinava lentamente contro l'erezione che tendeva il vestito viola. Inclinò la testa per tornare a baciargli il collo, eccitato a vedere Clint sollevare il mento per dargli più spazio, affidandosi a lui nonostante ciò che entrambi avevano appena dimostrato di poter fare. Nick gli morse piano il collo prima di spostarsi con le labbra sul lobo del suo orecchio, succhiandolo piano e strappandogli così un verso più alto.  
Clint si dimenticò completamente di ciò che era appena successo, del cadavere a pochi metri da loro, dell'essere ancora in un bagno. Nick aveva chiuso a chiave la porta e per un po' non si voleva preoccupare di altro che dell'avere il suo amante per sé.  
Lottò con la cintura per riuscire ad aprirla e presto riuscì ad abbassare i pantaloni di Nick il tanto da poter prendere in mano la sua erezione, eccitato.  
L’uomo ttirò fuori un verso quando Clint iniziò a masturbarlo e si affrettò a tornare a sollevargli il vestito come prima, stringendogli una coscia per guidarlo a sollevare la gamba e stringere contro il suo fianco per poter avere un miglior contatto contro di lui mentre si strofinavano a vicenda.  
"Ti voglio..." Mugolò Clint tra i baci, cercando di massaggiare il glande di Nick come meglio poteva tra le proprie dita.  
Si fermò solo quando Nick si spostò bruscamente da lui, guidandolo a voltarsi verso il muro, e Clint si affrettò a fare come voleva senza doverci pensare due volte. Appoggiò le mani al muro e spinse indietro il bacino, aspettandosi che lo prendesse subito nonostante la poca preparazione.  
Nick però lo sorprese ancora una volta: invece di sollevargli la gonna meglio per poterlo penetrare l'uomo si abbassò dietro di lui e si sporse a leccarlo, deciso a farlo impazzire.  
Clint rimase senza fiato a sentire la lingua di Nick contro la propria apertura, le sue mani forti che tenevano sollevata la sua gonna e le sue natiche separate per potersi spingere in lui come se avessero già iniziato a fare sesso. Clint sentì il proprio viso andare a fuoco man mano che Nick continuava, muovendo la lingua in modi capaci di farlo arrivare subito all'orlo dell'orgasmo. Nemmeno si rese conto di stare mormorando, di stare chiedendo a bassa voce a Nick di prenderlo subito, invocando Dio e avvisando il suo amante di quanto ci fosse vicino. Quando Nick si scostò da lui il tanto da poter prendere fiato e spingere un dito lentamente in lui Clint quasi uggiolò, desiderando soltanto che tornasse a leccarlo come aveva fatto fino ad un momento prima.  
"Dio, Nick, non-"  
"Shush, piccolo..." Mormorò Nick, accarezzandogli lentamente una coscia mentre aggiungeva un altro dito e li ruotava in lui per allargarlo più velocemente, faticando a continuare ad ignorare la propria erezione gonfia. Fu sicuro di aver trovato il punto giusto con le dita quando ad un certo punto Clint cacciò fuori un verso strozzato e si inarcò per il piacere, riversandosi dentro il proprio vestito mentre Nick muoveva le dita più velocemente in lui.  
Lasciò a Clint a malapena il tempo di riprendere fiato prima di estrarre le dita da lui e guidarlo a voltarsi verso di lui molto più delicatamente di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza. Gli rubò un bacio dalle labbra mentre si sistemava davanti a lui e aiutava Clint a tornare a sollevare una gamba per sistemarla contro il suo fianco in modo da poter avere un migliore accesso alla sua apertura.  
Clint sospirò profondamente, perso ancora negli strascichi dell'orgasmo, e cercò ancora un bacio mentre si aggrappava come meglio possibile a lui, deciso ad averlo subito.  
"Dovrai lasciare che ricambi il favore dopo..." Mormorò tra un bacio e un altro, soffocando sulle labbra di Nick un gemito roco quando l'uomo lo sollevò di peso per lasciarlo poi scendere lentamente sulla propria erezione.  
"Dopo." Mormorò Nick con un basso gemito, cercando di controllare la propria voce nonostante il piacere di sentirsi stretto nel corpo del suo amante. Lasciò a Clint a malapena il tempo di abituarsi all'intrusione prima di iniziare a farlo muovere sulla propria erezione, premendolo meglio con la schiena contro il muro.  
Clint gli abbracciò le spalle, lottando per stare su e al tempo stesso andare incontro alle sue spinte, desiderando solo averlo il più a fondo possibile e magari riuscire a sentire ancora la scarica di piacere che gli dava quando Nick riusciva a toccarlo nei punti giusti.  
Presto Nick dovette spostare le labbra sulle sue ancora una volta per soffocare i gemiti di entrambi. Amava che Clint fosse tanto vocale ogni volta che facevano sesso, ma non potevano rischiare di farsi sentire all'esterno dei bagni. Il ricordo di come Clint aveva ucciso per proteggere entrambi era vivido nella sua memoria ogni volta che chiudeva l’occhio e al pensiero si spinse nel ragazzo con più forza, strappando ad entrambi un gemito roco.  
"Più forte..." Chiese Clint in un bisbiglio affannato sulle sue labbra prima di gettarsi a baciarlo ancora, gemendo quando Nick gli diede ciò che aveva chiesto, appena ad un passo dall'essere violento. A Clint sembrò di aver raggiunto il paradiso a poter essere preso a quel modo da lui e per un momento non riuscì a pensare ad altro che al desiderio di passare così il resto dei suoi anni.  
Con quel ritmo non ci volle molto perché Nick raggiungesse il limite. Si scostò dalle labbra di Clint per nascondere il viso contro il suo collo, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si riversava in lui, godendosi la stretta dei suoi muscoli attorno alla propria erezione quanto le sue dita fresche che piano gli accarezzavano la nuca.  
Clint aveva ancora il fiato corto e il bisogno di avere di più ma col briciolo di lucidità che gli era rimasto sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare a quando fossero arrivati a casa. Lasciò che Nick riprendesse fiato, senza troppa fretta di separarsi da lui, e sospirò quando Nick si abbassò il tanto da potersi sfilare da lui e aiutarlo a ritornare con entrambi i piedi per terra. Clint stava pensando a quanto sarebbe potuto essere difficile non far notare la sua erezione a chi era nel ristorante ma il pensiero volò via dalla sua mente quando invece di farsi indietro Nick prese con delicatezza il lobo del suo orecchio tra i denti e lo succhiò piano. Trattenne il respiro, l'erezione che dava segni di vita mentre Nick ancora lo teneva stretto tra sé e il muro.  
"Ora ce ne andiamo via uno alla volta e quando saremo vicini al mio appartamento ti porterò in un vicolo dove potrai succhiarlo quanto vuoi." Promise a bassa voce al suo orecchio, e Clint non riuscì a reprimere un uggiolio impaziente, terribilmente eccitato al pensiero.  
Quando Nick si tirò indietro aveva un ghigno stampato in viso e sembrò se la godesse un mondo a vedere l'eccitazione e l'impazienza dipinte in viso a Clint mentre si sistemava la camicia dentro i pantaloni. Prima di andarsene aiutò Clint a rimettere a posto il suo vestito e raddrizzare la parrucca, un ultimo sguardo al cubicolo dove lui stesso aveva nascosto il cadavere e un cenno al suo amante e Nick si voltò per andarsene, lasciando che Clint si prendesse il suo tempo per seguirlo per non destare sospetti.

Clint camminava tenendo la borsetta davanti al proprio bacino, per nascondere la propria erezione e per non sembrare una donna sprovveduta nonostante l'ora tarda, il quartiere e il fatto che non aveva apparentemente nessun uomo a farle compagnia. In realtà teneva gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Nick, seguendolo per la prima volta verso il suo appartamento, e non riuscì a reprimere un mezzo ghigno quando lo vide voltare bruscamente in un vicolo scuro. Lo seguì, il rumore dei tacchi sul marciapiede l'unico rumore a parte quelli che provenivano da dentro le case, e trattenne il respiro quando appena due passi dentro il vicolo la mano di Nick afferrò la sua per guidarlo più in fretta più in là, dove non potessero essere visti dalla strada.  
Clint cercò subito le sue labbra per un altro bacio, sentendosi insaziabile di lui, e lasciò che Nick lo guidasse più vicino al muro di mattoni nell'oscurità totale.  
"Siamo a due minuti da casa mia, se vuoi aspettare-" Iniziò Nick, non volendolo costringere a farlo così all'aperto se non se la sentiva quando avevano la possibilità di essere molto più al sicuro così a portata di mano.  
Clint però scosse la testa, per quanto Nick lo vedesse a malapena nell'oscurità, e si affrettò a cercare di aprirgli la cintura.  
"Lo voglio ora." Mormorò Clint, ghignando quando poté prendere in mano la sua erezione e sentì il verso roco che Nick non riuscì a reprimere. "E non sono l'unico."  
"Piccolo, lo voglio sempre da che ti conosco." Sbuffò Nick, accarezzandogli la nuca, senza davvero bisogno di guidarlo mentre Clint si inginocchiava davanti a lui, impaziente e fin troppo eccitato per aspettare oltre.  
Clint lo masturbò lentamente, cercando di vedere almeno i contorni dell'erezione che aveva davanti al viso, ma lasciò perdere in fretta, decidendo di andare al tatto e aspettare a quando fossero stati nell'appartamento di Nick per poterlo ammirare quanto voleva.  
Nick dovette appoggiarsi con una mano al muro di mattoni quando Clint lo prese in bocca. Il ragazzo fece su e giù un paio di volte prima di iniziare a succhiarlo con forza, e per un momento a Nick quasi tremarono le ginocchia per l'intensità del tutto. Clint sapeva esattamente cosa gli piaceva e mentre con una mano lo masturbava dove non arrivava ogni volta che risaliva, con l'altra giocava piano coi suoi testicoli.  
Nick faticò per tenere la voce sotto controllo ma presto Clint spostò le mani dalla sua erezione per accarezzargli i fianchi. Nick ebbe bisogno di un momento per capire cosa Clint gli volesse comunicare, ma quando lo capì gli scappò un verso roco.  
"Mi ucciderai..." Mormorò, spostando la mano libera dietro la nuca del ragazzo mentre iniziava a muovere da sé i fianchi, spingendo la propria erezione nella bocca di Clint come se fosse stato di nuovo in quel bagno e preso a scoparlo contro il muro.  
Clint mugolò felice ed eccitato e rilassò i muscoli della gola per lasciarlo fare, godendosi il lasciare a lui il comando mentre lui si occupava di sollevarsi la gonna per potersi finalmente masturbare e cercare di raggiungere anche lui l'orgasmo.  
Nick lo avvisò quando iniziò ad avvicinarsi al limite, perché Clint potesse tirarsi indietro se voleva, ma il ragazzo rispose stringendo meglio le labbra attorno alla sua erezione e succhiandolo con più forza finché Nick finì per riversarsi nella sua gola con un forte gemito.  
"Un giorno mi ucciderai..." Mormorò senza fiato quando finalmente fu capace di parlare nuovamente, e lanciò uno sguardo al ragazzo che si rimetteva in piedi ripulendosi le labbra col dorso della mano, un ghigno soddisfatto dipinto in viso.  
"Solo se non mi farai venire non appena arriviamo a casa tua." Scherzò ridacchiando, e Nick sbuffò un sorriso mentre cercava di risistemarsi i vestiti alla cieca, impaziente di potersi davvero rinchiudere in casa con Clint per potergli dare tutti gli orgasmi che si meritava. E parlargli finalmente del proprio lavoro.

Se Clint non si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter trovare un altro luogo a parte il proprio appartamento in cui potesse sentirsi completamente a suo agio con chi era e ciò che desiderava, rimase sorpreso a scoprire che anche da Nick poteva sentirsi come in un'oasi dal mondo caotico e razzista che li aspettava fuori da quelle porte.  
Erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che Nick si era fidato di qualcuno abbastanza da invitarlo in casa sua e allora era stato un suo vecchio commilitone che a suo tempo aveva considerato come un fratello. Avere lì Clint però era diverso, lo faceva sentire come avesse portato un raggio di luce nella sua piccola tana improvvisamente più bella grazie alla sua presenza.  
Aveva spogliato l'uomo dalla parrucca, dal vestito e la biancheria e aveva lasciato che Clint facesse lo stesso con lui.  
In una dimostrazione di totale fiducia reciproca si erano sfilati dai vestiti l'un l'altro le armi che avevano tenuto nascoste fino a quel momento e finalmente Nick lo sollevò tra le proprie braccia per portarlo al proprio letto.

Clint sospirò profondamente, soddisfatto, e strofinò piano la testa sulla spalla di Nick sentendo la stanchezza piombargli addosso ora che era finalmente rilassato e tra le braccia di qualcuno di cui si potesse fidare. Nick era altrettanto rilassato accanto a lui e piano gli accarezzava una spalla nuda mentre fumava il proprio sigaro pensando intanto a come potergli spiegare il lavoro che faceva.  
Un po' temeva che inizialmente Clint potesse non prendere bene scoprire che lavorava per un'agenzia governativa, ma era anche vero che lo SHIELD non rispondeva esattamente al governo americano e che lui aveva ormai da un pezzo fatto pace con se stesso sul fatto che mai e poi mai avrebbe arrestato il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato.  
"Clint?" Mormorò spostando la mano dalla spalla alla sua nuca, passando le dita tra i capelli corti ancora un po' sudati.  
Clint mugolò, sforzandosi per stare sveglio.  
"Devo parlarti del mio lavoro." Mormorò Nick voltandosi il tanto da poter cercare il suo sguardo.  
Clint cercò di sollevare la testa per dargli tutta la sua attenzione, calmo. Ci vollero pochi minuti da quando Nick iniziò a parlare perché Clint si tendesse, improvvisamente completamente sveglio a sentire cosa facesse di preciso nella vita. L'uomo dovette costringersi a restare calmo e continuare a spiegargli perché non dovesse preoccuparsi di lui e del suo voler far rispettare la legge. Lo SHIELD aveva ben altri problemi che un assassino che uccideva criminali. E non era come se lui se la sarebbe mai sentita di farlo finire in prigione, anche se quello preferì non dirglielo ancora esplicitamente.  
Continuò ad accarezzargli piano la nuca mentre si voltava su un fianco per poterlo guardare meglio in viso, sperando che Clint potesse vedere la sua sincerità, il suo desiderio di condividere con lui qualcosa che gli stava a cuore e che non voleva nascondergli per non sentirsi come se gli stesse mentendo.  
Clint finì per calmarsi e gli accarezzò il petto, decidendo che già che Nick aveva intuito che faceva l'assassino di professione non gli sarebbe costato poi tanto spiegare anche il resto.  
Nick lo ascoltò in silenzio mentre Clint gli parlava di come avesse iniziato ad accettare lavori mentre ancora lavorava al circo e di come fosse diventato un esperto nel settore fino ad essere considerato il migliore in circolazione con arco e frecce o una qualsiasi altra arma da lancio.  
Quando Clint iniziò a temere che il silenzio prolungato di Nick potesse voler dire che stava iniziando a ripensarci sul non volerlo arrestare Nick lo sorprese ancora una volta, fermandolo prima che potesse lasciare quel letto che fino a meno di un'ora prima era stata la loro oasi e ora sembrava troppo caldo, troppo sudato, troppo carico di pericoli. Ma Nick mise una mano sul suo avambraccio e lo fermò, guardandolo da sotto in giù.  
"Vieni a lavorare per me. Non ho intenzione di incriminarti e non ho intenzione di aspettare che tu ti faccia notare abbastanza da dover mettere davvero lo SHIELD sulle tue tracce, Clint. Vieni a lavorare per me e non dovrai più preoccuparti di poliziotti che ti possano arrestare mentre continuerai a dare la caccia a criminali."  
Clint lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, sorpreso dalla proposta. "Io? Lavorare per un'agenzia governativa?" Sbuffò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa incredulo. "Non so se lo vedi, ma non ho esattamente la stoffa di chi lavora in posti simili."  
Nick si sedette accanto a lui, allentando lentamente la presa sul suo braccio e trasformandola in una carezza. "E io allora? Pensi non abbia anche io dei giorni in cui mi chiedo perché continuo a fare quel lavoro? Pensi che qualcuno lì dentro a parte chi mi ha assunto mi ci voglia veramente? Devono prendere ordini da un uomo di colore che ha più gradi di loro nell'esercito, un uomo che non si mette problemi a dirgli in faccia le cose e mettere al proprio posto ragazzini bianchi talvolta un po’ troppo convinti di essere uomini arrivati. Posso contare sulle dita di una mano le persone di cui mi fido davvero. Passo le mie serate in compagnia di un uomo magnifico invece che con qualche donna che dovrei sposare per fare bella figura coi colleghi." Mormorò sperando che Clint capisse quel che gli diceva.  
Clint sospirò e inclinò la testa fino a poggiarla sulla sua spalla. "Tu hai la stoffa del leader almeno. O perlomeno della persona di cui ci si può fidare."  
"Non per tutti." Mormorò Nick passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle per stringerselo meglio contro. Gli baciò piano la sommità della testa prima di continuare. "E io mi fido di te comunque. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia stata nel tuo passato."  
Clint tacque a lungo, rimuginando sulla sua proposta e sui benefici che ne avrebbe potuto avere se avesse funzionato. "Se" avesse funzionato.  
Sospirò profondamente e sollevò la testa dalla spalla di Nick per cercare il suo sguardo, apprezzando che non lo avesse lasciato andare evitandogli così di sentirsi solo e abbandonato appena tre passi fuori dalla porta.  
"Avrei l'occasione di passare più tempo con te? E dico senza che nessuno ci guardi male..." Chiese abbozzando un sorriso.  
Nick si aprì in un sorriso a quello, sperando volesse dire che almeno valutava la proposta. "Ogni giorno che vorrai. E come colleghi avremmo anche ragione di stare insieme davanti agli altri allo SHIELD."  
"Dove devo firmare?" Chiese Clint sbuffando un sorriso, cercando la sua mano per intrecciare le loro dita.

Clint aspettò a malapena che Nick dicesse "avanti" per spingere la porta ed entrare nell'ufficio del direttore dello SHIELD, l'uomo che lui chiamava Nick invece di Fury o direttore, anche se qualche volta aveva provato a buttar lì un "sir" per vedere come reagisse. Purtroppo in nessun modo degno di nota. Era chiaro tuttavia che Nick adorava essere chiamato semplicemente per nome da lui e Clint si curò di farlo ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione.  
"Che dici?" Chiese con un sorriso, allargando le braccia per mostrare al suo amante la sua nuova divisa.  
"Calza a pennello, agente Barton." Sorrise appena Nick, rilassato, e Clint fece il giro della scrivania per appoggiarsi accanto al suo gomito, contento.  
"Sotto ho qualcosa che calza a pennello, direttore, sicuro di non voler vedere?" Propose con un ghigno malizioso.  
Nick sbuffò appena, divertito, e dopo una veloce occhiata alla porta si sporse a baciarlo rapidamente sulle labbra. "Poi a casa, piccolo." Promise.  
"Agli ordini." Rise Clint saltando giù dalla scrivania. "Sempre sicuro che non posso presentarmi vestito da donna?" Chiese fermandosi vicino alla porta per lanciargli uno sguardo speranzoso.  
"Sicuro." Annuì appena Nick tornando ad aprire il fascicolo davanti a sé, iniziando a leggere il rapporto stillato da un altro agente. "A meno che non sia indispensabile per una qualche missione." Aggiunse, prima di rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto e di come Clint fosse rimasto zitto alle sue parole. Sollevò lo sguardo, perplesso, solo per vedere il ghigno meno che rassicurante sulle sue labbra.  
"Ti avverto da ora che potrebbe succedere. Più di una volta."  
Nick tirò fuori un mezzo verso, sperando di non aver distrutto ogni possibilità che Clint non venisse arrestato comunque dalla polizia.  
"Non farlo. Ti ricordo che le tue vacanze sono nelle mie mani." Provò a minacciarlo agitandogli contro una penna.  
"Come se tu non le volessi prendere con me a prescindere dal periodo." Sbuffò Clint, salutandolo con la mano prima di andare via.  
Nick scosse appena la testa con affetto una volta che la porta venne richiusa, senza riuscire a non sorridere appena come succedeva ogni qualvolta il suo partner andava a fargli visita.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for "The purple dress"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041424) by [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85)




End file.
